


Patience (You Were Always Faster Than Me)

by joidianne4eva



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 03:27:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2532398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joidianne4eva/pseuds/joidianne4eva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Spike reached out and tangled his fingers in the lush darkness of the younger vampire’s hair the teen arched, putting his neck on display and Spike couldn’t help the growl that rumbled from his chest at the act. </p>
<p>“Right nummy treat, aren’t you?” he murmured and the boy grinned like the devil’s own darling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience (You Were Always Faster Than Me)

**Author's Note:**

> Unbeta'd and a bit of a twist on a previous piece.

Spike eyed the body on the bed. Most of the boy was hidden beneath the dark sheets but what Spike could see made him smirk.

Long limbs broke the natural flow of the material, enticing Spike closer but he didn’t move not even when the teen arched as his eyelids fluttered.

Angelus had claimed that Spike didn’t have the patience to create a childe but his grandsire had always been a bit daft as far as Spike was concerned. The reason he hadn’t created a childe had nothing to do with his own patience, he just hadn’t found the right human and he’d had his dark princess to look after.

It was almost funny that losing Drusilla had led him right to the very thing he’d never thought he wanted.

Big brown eyes watched Spike warily from the bed and he let his lips quirk into a tiny smirk that seemed to be all his childe needed to get him moving.

“Sire.”

The word was purred as the boy tugged at the sheets, caught between shoving them off and rubbing himself all over them.

Spike watched him for a moment before taking a step closer and the teen stilled, his attention once against riveted on his creator.

When Spike reached out and tangled his fingers in the lush darkness of the younger vampire’s hair the teen arched, putting his neck on display and Spike couldn’t help the growl that rumbled from his chest at the act.

“Right nummy treat, aren’t you?” he murmured and the boy grinned like the devil’s own darling.

“I should be scared of you but I’m not, that’s so weird but hey, look at me, I’m not even blushing and I’m naked. You’ve got a naked Xan-man rubbing all over your sheets,” the boy laughed even as he turned so that he could nuzzle at Spike’s arm, tongue flickering out lightening quick to taste Spike’s skin.

Kneeling on the bed, Spike gave the boy more access to himself, access that the boy quickly latched on to. Greedy hands tugged at Spike until he let himself be pulled forward so that he was blanketing the boy’s body.

Long legs instantly wrapped around Spike’s waist as the boy snickered. Usually just the thought of someone laughing at him would have been enough to set Spike off but the boy seemed genuinely pleased about something and Spike was a curious sort plus newly awakened vampires weren’t known for their maturity so he wasn’t about to judge the boy…yet.

“What’s so funny, mate?”

The teen tipped his head up, “Got you trapped, Sire,” he whispered, like he was telling Spike some big secret and the older vamp had to laugh because if anybody should be enjoying what was happening it was him.

Running a hand along one long leg Spike watched as the boy arched beneath him, pressing their bodies closer together as the teen’s eyes closed.

“Think it’s the other way around, luv,” Spike whispered meeting the amber eyes that were staring at him like he was God.

Angelus was a fucking idiot for thinking that he hadn’t wanted a childe, Spike had just been waiting for the right one and he was pretty damn sure that he’d found just that.

 


End file.
